Cormac (Earth-616)
Cormac of Connacht, Dark Lord, Cormac the Sword-Master, Cormac of the Twin Blades | Identity = No Dual | Affiliation = ; master of Croglin and other Goblins; formerly ; leader of Gaels and Celts; ally of the Picts of Bran Mak Morn, Cymric Britons, Vikings and Kull | Relatives = Conchobar mac Nessa (father);Category:Ulster Royal Family Deichtine (paternal aunt); Cathbad (paternal grandfather); Cúchulain (cousin) | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Otherworld; formerly Connacht, Erin / Ireland | Gender = Male | Height = | Height2 = | Weight = | Eyes = Black | Eyes2 = | Hair = Black | Hair2 = | UnusualFeatures = Right hand cut off Category:One Hand | CharRef = | Citizenship = Irish, Gael, Connacht, Ulster | Citizenship2 = (presumably) | MaritalStatus = | Occupation = Evil Walker, would-be-conqueror; formerly hero, warrior, prince of Erin/Gaelic prince | Education = | Origin = Presumably mortal skilled in magicCategory:Magicians | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Steve Parkhouse; Paul Neary | First = Hulk Comic (UK) #16 | First2 = (Cormac the Sword-Master, possibly son of Conchobar mac Nessa) (Cormac of Connacht) | Quotation = Chaos will prevail... But by my hand! Under my leadership! | QuoteSource = Hulk Comic (UK) Vol 1 16 | Speaker = Cormac | HistoryText = Origins Cormac was the son of Conchobar mac Nessa, the King of Ulster, and was a Gaelic prince of Erin and a Irish hero circa 200 AD. Battling Rome Cormac swore to cut out the Roman governor Titus Sulla's heart and eat it raw. The Pictish king Bran Mak Morn, willing to repel the Roman, sent his servant Grom to ask Cormac na Connacht to have his Gaels to sweep the frontier with sword and torch, and so they did, attacking Hadrian's Wall, drawing the Legions of Rome there. Cormac then led the Gaels to join forces with Bran Mak Morn against the Legions, but was pretty unconfident about his Pict, Cymric Briton and Viking allies, and their ways. He witnessed as Gonar the priest "read" their future victory in a captive Roman to impress the clans' chief Gron and Bocah. While reviewing the troops, Cormac used that time to study Bran Mak Morn's physiognomy and recalling himself his history. As Wulfhere's northmen (whose king Rognar had sworn to battle at Bran's side, but -after Rognar's death- whose new chief Wulfhere asked for a king to lead them) rejected Cormac as their king and hinted his disdain for the celts, Cormac then Bran angered at the northmen, until Gonar intervened and invoked Kull of Valusia from the past, to lead the Viking warriors. Wulfhere accepted only if Kull defeated him and was slain by the King of Valusia. Kull consequently assumed control of the three-hundred Vikings, and was asked by Bran to hold a pass with them, for the Roman legions (twelve thousands soldiers) to be trapped in it at the cost of the northmen. Cormac led the Celtish Gaels, five hundred riders, and Bran took command of the Briton war-chariots while leading the Picts, both of them supposed to flank the Romans once they would had followed the trap. Finally witnessing the horsemen, Roman leader Marcus Sulius set forth his troop onward in the gorge, intending to evade the trap. As Bran's signal didn't came, Cormac decided to charge, finally causing the Picts and Britons to attack as well. Cormac pushed his fellows to go forth and help the Northmen, only to discover that they had all been slain, save for Kull who vanished before his eyes. Full of anger, he threatened Bran for his actions had caused the death of all the northmen. As Bran explained his plan and his loyalty to his people over his own feelings, Cormac recognized his comrade's kingly valor, then looked over the Roman bodies-covered battlefield. Walker Cormac of the Twin Blades, whether the son of Conchobar or another person with that name, became part of the Walkers, men wise in magic and lore, and became Cormac the Sword-Master of the Evil Walkers of Otherworld, six of the Walkers corrupted by Necromon. Modern Age The corrupted Walker Cormac intended to defeat the Walker Vortigen, where Modred had tried and failed. When Croglin and his fellow Goblins captured the Elf Moondog and were about to kill him, Cormac intervened, intending to keep the captive as hostage because of his status of friend and ally to Vortigen, and took control of the Goblins. As Moondog refused to give him any information, he used him as a bait to lure Vortigen. Dueling with Vortigen, Cormac was close to kill him. His blade inadvertently set Moondog free, who jumped Cormac, giving Vortigen enough time to attack him and cause him to be taken into his own spell and to be dematerialised away. Cormac son returned, appearing at the place Moondog encountered Black Knight. Cormac mesmerized the Black Knight and was about to slay him when the Knight's recently acquired Excalibur broke the spell and guided itself to cut Cormac's hand. Moondog and the Black Knight then departing, leaving the maimed Cormac to sob. | Personality = | Powers = Cormac's magic skilled in magic, and his might equaled Vortigen's: He could invoke or cast spells, including: * "Circle of Power:" A force field * Thunderbolt * Hypnosis He seemingly has unknown means of immortality or advanced longevity, being well-able in the modern age. to }} | Abilities = Cormac was known as the Sword-Master, and presented himself as a skilled swordman. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = A staff and two blades. | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Force Field Category:Hypnosis Category:Electrokinesis Category:Fencing